Meet Me After Twilight
by MistyRose14
Summary: Response to Kiss of the Rain. When Roxas and Naminé talk under the stars, how will they become more linked together?


**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here is Meet Me After Twilight, my second kingdom hearts oneshot. this is kind of a response to Kiss of the Rain because it is the POV of Roxas (which was interesting to write), and once again, Roxas and Naminé may be OOC. i wrote this one fairly quickly, so désolé about grammar/typos (yes, i _did _proofread). anyways, read, review, and enjoy s'il vous plaît (please)! **

**disclaimer: kingdom hearts is not mine**

_Meet Me After Twilight_

There was no other word to describe every single morning in my life - boring. Maybe I just wasn't a morning person, like any other teenager. After the sun had set, and the stars began to peek out of the sky, _that's _when things began to heat up.

I leaned against a palm tree on the island and watched the same people do the same things as soon as their alarm clocks had hit 8:00 AM. This amused me, because I didn't pay attention to time - it didn't seem to matter anymore. I didn't know how many days had passed, but by now, I could say each person's morning routine in my sleep.

With nothing else to do, I had taken on the role of supervisor, and I waited for Naminé to come at her usual time, which was when I looked out into the ocean, and found the waves sparkling brightly, almost blinding me. I raised a hand to shade my eyes from the reflecting light and counted down the seconds until I would hear her voice. _Three…two-_

"Good morning, Roxas," she greeted me, and I jumped in surprise. She was one second early, and I had never expected that from her.

"You're…early?" I asked, still wondering why she would do that.

"I know you Roxas - you're tired of the same old thing." Naminé carried her sketchbook at her side, along with a small pencil bag of colored pencils and a carefully folded up piece of paper.

"Hey, what's that? A note?" I was about to reach for the paper, but she shifted her items to the other side of her body, preventing me from taking it.

"Sorry…that's for later," she apologized, and I regretted asking her about it. The note was probably for me, but being as impatient as I was, I was about to spoil her surprise.

"No, it's okay." I shrugged and kicked off my shoes. "Hey, want to walk around in the water?"

Naminé agreed and set her sketchbook and the note, which continued to make me curious, down in the sand a safe distance away from the water. I held her hand as we unhurriedly strolled into the shallow water until it was almost to our knees. A few goose bumps dotted Naminé's skin, the cool water and air chilling her inside while the sun made her skin glow with warmth. Although the air was becoming hotter and rays of sun were shining brighter, I saw Naminé's pale skin - especially her lips - gradually turn blue. I led her back to the beach, and was about to leave so that she could focus on her drawings alone.

"Wait!" as soon as the word escaped her lips, I stood still, doing exactly as she had instructed me. More and more lately, I obeyed every word she said. If she were a princess, I would be her servant. I did everything to ensure that I would see the pleased smile that was always intended for me.

"Yeah?" I turned around, and she walked up to me, the note held tightly in her hand.

"This…is for you," she said as she thrust it into my hand, and ran off before I could say another word. The strange attitude I had been seeing from Naminé left me a bit curious, but I decided to open the note before I thought more deeply into why she was surprising me.

_Roxas,_

_Meet me after twilight tonight by the grassy part of the island._

_Naminé_

"Wonderful...just what am I going to do to pass the time until then?" I asked the cloudless sky, knowing that the boredom would set in as I waited for the sun to set below the horizon.

The time I spent until twilight wasn't too exciting - I kept reading over the note, and because it was short, I wished it had more on it. It was _extremely_ stupid, but then again, I did stupid things for Naminé all the time, and I didn't know why.

I stared deeply into the atmosphere above me, studying the combination of orange, blue, violet, and pink. Each color reminded me of Naminé and her art, making me even more curious about what she had planned for me. Unable to wait anymore, I began to walk towards the grassy part of the island.

Watching the sky was the only way I kept time anymore - ever since my watch broke. When the rhythmic ticking stopped, I unclipped the watch, and threw it into the trees. I didn't care what happened to it after that. Time was not a part of my life any longer, and I liked it that way. I could do things whenever I wanted and I had nothing to hold me back - except for everyone else who had a schedule.

When I made it to where the note told me to meet her, I relaxed in the grass, watching the sky's shade steadily darken. It was past twilight, and I was wondering where Naminé was, as well as when she would show up. Waiting for her was getting a little tiring, so I closed my eyes, knowing that I would hear her footsteps before she arrived. I felt the wind mess up my spiky blond hair, and I raised a hand to fix it - but someone else's hand caught mine.

"Happy birthday," Naminé said sweetly as I opened my eyes and met hers. They were glowing brightly in the dim moonlight, and I was hypnotized. I realized that the wind wasn't blowing my hair, but instead it was _her_ blowing on it.

"Wait - it's my birthday?" I managed to ask at last, trying to process what she was saying because I was too entranced by her eyes. She always did that to me, but tonight, she was like an angel - too pure for me to touch.

Naminé giggled, the sound almost like bells to me. "Just kidding…I don't know what day it is." She sat next to me, holding something tightly in her hands.

"Do I at least get a present?" I sat up, the scenery and sound of the night rushing to my senses. Everything was tranquil, and I was surprised when she actually gave me a present - a small box with silver wrapping paper and a red ribbon.

"Yes, you do," she answered, and she sat back with an amused smile as she watched me open the box.

"Oh…wow," I said as I opened the box and found my worst nightmare inside - my silver and red watch, obviously repaired and constantly ticking. Even though I hated time by now, I said thank-you to her, and saw her pleased smile, as she looked up at the stars.

"Roxas, I know you hate time," Naminé began, playing with the red ribbon between her fingers. "But even if time doesn't matter, will you at least acknowledge that it exists?" She tied a bow around her wrist and lay down in the grass.

"Well…do I have to?" I asked, perfectly satisfied with the way I had been living currently. While I was watching her, she kept her eyes away from mine, almost if she was trying to ignore me.

"You don't _have to_…" she started, and I pulled the ribbon loose from her wrist and attempted to tie it in her hair. Once tied, I saw how the red clashed with everything - her skin, her hair, and her dress. Although the color was too vibrant for her, I said nothing, and thought that for once, a change in the everyday routine of things was good for us.

"Let me guess - you think that it would be better for me if I did," I finished for her, and she nodded in response.

"The stars probably don't know when time passes, but they know it exists."

"But the stars don't know anything." I couldn't understand her point. It was interesting that she was doing things differently, but now, I wanted to see the typical Naminé I knew well.

"Time passes every singe day, correct?" She turned her head and I met her gaze. She pointed up at the sky. "Just because you know that they sky's color is different or the temperature has changed doesn't mean you can ignore time completely."

The stars were twinkling in varying brightness, and we watched the sky in silence, both unsure of what to say next. Why did it bother Naminé that I didn't care anymore? Was she afraid that I had just given up?

"I guess it doesn't matter to me because when I'm with you, I don't want time to pass." I waited for her to reply and lightly touched her red ribbon with my fingertips. She was clearly angry with me, but I didn't know what else to say.

"A few flattering words still won't change the fact that you need to-"

"I know, recognize that time exists…" I didn't want to argue with her. We never did talk to each other like this before.

"Roxas, how many minutes do you think have passed since we began talking?" Naminé's words were peaceful and almost like a whisper.

"I don't know…maybe five?" I would have failed the question if I knew time passed anyway - I wasn't talented at estimating how long I spent doing things.

"Shouldn't things like spending time with me count?" she looked at me when she asked her question and I sighed. Once again, what she said made perfect sense.

"Yes…" I admitted, and I clipped the watch on my wrist, giving in. "It matters, but why can't things be more simple?"

"Because you listen to every single word I say," Naminé answered with a laugh and I checked the watch. It read 9:00 PM, but even if I _did_ know what time it was, it didn't change the way I spent my time with Naminé. Forever was forever, and as long as I was with her, I would do anything she asked.

"That's true, but do you want to know why?" My question caught her off guard, and she took a few minutes, coming up with an answer.

"I don't know…why?"

"I only want to see you smile." As soon as I finished my sentence, I saw her pure face light up, and even though there were hundreds of stars above us, she kept my attention and never let go of it.

"Interesting…" Naminé said, unraveling the ribbon from her hair and tying it around both of our wrists, linking us together. "You still bored?"

"Nope," I replied as I held her hand, the ribbon lightly brushing against my skin. Tonight was definitely _not_ boring anymore. "Is it okay if I lose track of time tonight?"

She laughed and we continued to watch the sky, knowing that tonight, we didn't need to speak anymore. We would let time pass and let the world go by while we lay connected together under the stars.

**merci beaucoup for reading Meet Me After Twilight, and i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
